Len Tao tök személyes naplója
by Yatemu
Summary: A történet Len egy napját írja le, napló formájában.


Len Tao tök személyes naplója

**Len Tao tök személyes naplója**

07:58

Bason horkolására ébredtem. Nem hiszem el! Pedig olyan szépet álmodtam. Én voltam a Sámán király. Áthajítottam Basonon egy könyvet, ami a „Hogyan legyünk megértőbb emberek" címet viselte. (Ki rakta ezt ide?) Bason meg sem érezte, úgy hogy nyugodtan horkolt tovább. A Pokolba! Hogy vihetném véghez a világuralmi terveimet, ha nem tudom rendesen kipihenni magam!

Franc bele! Inkább edzek egy kicsit. Felkeltem és elmentem zuhanyozni.

08:15

Frissen, tisztán, felöltözötten de semmiképpen sem kipihenten léptem ki a fürdőszobából. Bason még mindig az ágyam mellet lebegett, és horkolt. Sóhajtottam egyet, és kimentem a szobából.

09:02

Úgy döntöttem befejezem az edzést, amikor Bason betört a kondi-terembe azt rikácsolva; hogy; „úgy sajnálja, meg hogy csak egy pillanatra hunyta le a szemét és hogy biztos az alatt jöttem ki, meg hogy nem akar a pokol kénköves bugyraiban elrohadni". Persze egy pillanatot horkolt 8:00 és 9:00 között.

Egy nagyon fontos dologra viszont rájöttem; legközelebb edzés után fogok zuhanyozni, nem előtte!

09:45

Egy újabb zuhany és egy tartalmas reggeli elfogyasztása után, a tejes bögrémmel a kezemben, a délelőtti sziesztám keretén belül, a világuralmi terveimről gondolkodtam.

11:03

Végeztem a sziesztával és arra a döntésre jutottam, hogy ha Sámán király leszek megteszem Treyt „Udvari Főbolondommá".

Bason a sarokban lebeg háttal nekem. A fejébe vette ugyanis, hogy ezután le sem veszi rólam a szemét. Amúgyis elég idegesítő volt, de amikor a wc-re is velem akart jönni már végleg betelt a pohár, és közöltem vele ha még egyszer rám mer nézni ráuszítom az egyik családi szellemirtónkat.

Azóta ott gubbaszt a sarokban. Ha lenne bennem némi együttérzés (ami nincs bárki, bármit mond!!), talán sajnálnám.

11:05

Unatkozom! Már Bason rágógumival való köpködése sem vidít úgy fel, mint régen. Jun elvette a Play Stationomat, szerinte állandóan azzal játszom. Nem is! Csak szinte mindig. Pedig most szereztem egy új játékot. Tök érdekes arról szól, hogyan lehet meghódítani a világot.

De ha egyszer Sámán király leszek, Jun már nem bánhat így velem! Azt hiszem edzek még egy kicsit.

12:30

Megint le kellet zuhanyoznom, tele van a ….

Feloldottam Bason büntetését, most itt csillogtatja a szemeit mellettem. Fáj a fejem! A Play Stationomat akarom!!

Inkább lemegyek ebédelni.

13:15

Támadt egy remek ötletem. Átmegyek Asakurához, ott élőben játszhatom a kedvenc játékomat. Nesze neked Jun!! He-he!

14:00

Yoh már megint lusta harcolni, de szerencsére Anna rábeszélte. Na jó, szó szerint kirugdosta az udvarra.

15:30

Yoh nyert! De csak mert hagytam! Hadd legyen meg Anna öröme. Kedvelem Annát! Tetszik a stílusa. Jó hatással van Yohra, nem árt neki egy kis noszogatás…vagyis rugdosás.

16:04

Na megjött Trey is, Morty már a csata közben megérkezett. Azon morfondíroztam, elmondjam-e Treynek, hogy hamarosan állást fogok neki ajánlani. Miután elkezdte a sérómat kritizálni közöltem vele.

Nem örült. Nagyon nem. Helyes!

16:21

Unatkozom! Anna elment szappanoperát nézni. Morty olvas valamit, Trey meg épp a kiselőadást tart a minikékről Yohnak, aki vagy húsz perce nyitott szemmel alszik. Hogy ezt honnan tudom? Nagyon egyszerű, ugyanis egy sajtburgert falok mellette, és neki még csak a szeme sem rebben. Ha nem lennék az, aki, talán szólnék Treynek. De nem fogok! Helyette inkább rágót köpködök a hajába. Ez sokkal szórakoztatóbb, mint Basont köpködni. Mellesleg a kék hajához tök jól megy a rózsaszín.

17:15

Treyen kívül már mindenki észrevette, hogy vagy kéttucat rágó van a hajában. Annának a szeme sem rebbent, Morty meredten bámult, Yoh pedig megengedett magának egy álmos vigyort.

18:23

Trey észrevette a rágót a hajában és rögtön velem kezdett el ordibálni. Én igazán nem értem miért gondolta azt rögtön, hogy én voltam! Most komolyan? Bár aztán eszembe jutott, hogy talán azért mert én voltam az egyetlen, aki fennhangon röhögött.

18:30

Trey nem hagy békén mindenképpen rám akarja uszítani a törpe hógolyóját. Hát csak tessék!

18:45

Végül is nem lett belőle harc, mert Yoh leállította. Aztán csak úgy mellékesen közölte, hogy „Különben is a Rózsaszín jól áll a hajához". Na ekkor szabadult el a pokol. Merthogy Trey nekirontott Yohnak, de Anna gyorsabb volt, és hozzávágta Mortyt, mire mindketten kiestek a nyitott ablakon. Yoh megjegyezte, hogy szerinte Anna egy kicsit túl lihegi a dolgot. Nem kellett volna! Rövid úton Yoh is követte a többieket. Amidamaru önként távozott a falon át azt ordibálva, hogy; „ Yoh mester, Yoh mester Jól vagy?" Én inkább azt kérdeztem volna „Élsz e még?" De ha akartam volna, sem tehettem meg, mivel minden erőmmel a kitörni készülő röhögésemet próbáltam elfolyatni. Anna rám nézett, komoly képpel álltam a pillantását. Nem volt könnyű! Fürkészett egy darabig, majd elvonult a szobájába, vagy hova. Az ablakhoz rohantam. Yoh feküdt legfelül szerintem megint elaludt. Amidamaru felette lebegett és megpróbálta magához téríteni, alóla mintha Morty halálnyögéseit lehetett volna kihallani. Trey feltehetőleg alattuk terült el ilyesmit motyogva: „Pilika segíts" . Ezt még lehet hogy kibírtam volna, de amikor megláttam, hogy az egész bagázs egy rózsabokorban fetreng, kitört belőlem a röhögés.

19:00

Még mindig röhögök.

19:30

Yoh végre felébredt és kikászálódtak a bokorból. Én még mindig röhögök.

19:38

Elindultam hazafelé és még mindig röhögök.

20:07

Hazaértem, és elmúlt a röhöghetnékem. Eszembe jutott ugyanis, hogy a Play Stationom még mindig Junnál van. Az élet olyan igazságtalan!!

21:30

Akárhogy is könyörögtem, Jun nem adta vissza. Azt mondta, olvassak inkább, és hogy oda is rakott nekem egy könyvet tegnap. Szóval ő volt!

Amint visszaértem a szobámba alkalmaztam Anna szuper módszerét és kihajítottam a könyvet az ablakon. Határozottan jól esett!

22:00

Úgy döntöttem lefekszem aludni, hátha ma kialudhatom végre magam.

22:05

Bason ismét rákezdett. Hozzávágtam az egyik cipőmet, de semmi hatása. Eszembe jutott vajon normális-e egy szellemnél hogy horkol. Aztán arra gondoltam, lehet hogy Amidamaru is horkol és Yoh azért alszik egész nap, mert éjjel nem tud. De elvetettem az ötletet, hiszen mégiscsak Yohról van szó. A fejemre nyomtam a kispárnámat, és ráhúztam a paplanom. Lehet, hogy holnaptól Bason, Jun szobájában fog aludni, egészen addig, amíg vissza nem kapom a Play Stationomat. Még futotta egy ördögi vigyorra aztán elaludtam.


End file.
